The Black Dove
by The Black Dove Flyeth
Summary: One young girl, with her four friends, trying to battle the odds and live a normal life after each of them united becuase of a tramatic incident in their family. As she starts a new life, five boys come along, five very famous boys. How does this effect each of the girls? BOOK ONE OF FIVE: THE BLACK DOVE. WARNING: LEMONS, SWEARING AND NAME CALLING! Harry Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

One Direction Fan fiction ~Harry Styles!

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever story! I will be doing other stories with the other boys, just let me do this one at a time! And so, with out further ado... Here you go!**

* * *

Harry POV

Yet again, I sighed. Trying to live a normal life at Green Hill Prep just wasn't easy. The school was a boarding school and every single time one of us entered the room, all the girls (and some of the boys!) would fan girl (boy). Us as in the top-chart boy band One Direction, made up of Zayn, Liam, Louis, Niall and me, Harry. People know me was the flirt, just because a lot of girls are attracted to me! Some think of me as a player, but I'm not. Now, back to reality. All of the girls are throwing themselves at me, and I only want one girl: Amber Sasha Lee. The first time I got to this school, she was my guide, as in she got me around the school and showed me where my classes were. The rest of the boys had been here before to tour the school and knew where the classes were.

Amber had hair that lived up to her name, the soft, honey-like substance flowed from the top of her head to just shy of her nice, firm arse. Amber's long super model like legs had me weak kneed each time I looked at them. The way she flipped her hair, made my 'carrot' as Louis liked to put it, shoot up. Her 'bangs' came down her the front of her chest and landed on the curve of her at-least-C cup-chest, accenting her lightly tanned complexion and deep sea blue eyes perfectly.

Today, she wore a white cotton sundress with a ½ arm length gray loose knit sweater. Amber's regular messenger bag was slung around her shoulder, her books shoved haphazardly into it. I wanted so desperately to run down the hall way and scoop her up bridal style and kiss her. Thank god the others were there or else I would have done just that. But when I was walking past her, the school slut/ whore and her posse: Marissia-lyn Moore. Marissia-lyn was clinging to me as I walked down the hall way, trying to be sexy when she really wasn't, she wasn't meant to be a slut, but a kind girl and something changed. As 'we' were walking down the hall, it wasn't large enough for 6 people side to side and Marissia-lyn shoved Amber, sneering

"Watch where you're going bitch, my Harry-poo doesn't need to see shit the first thing in the morning. Anyway, he's only mine, so get your eyes off of him!"

Amber merely rolled her eyes and laughed,

"Really, you're calling me a slut and bitch, Marissia-lyn? We used to be best friends till you got drunk and had sex. Then you couldn't get enough of it. What happened to my best friend?" then she turned around and walked away.

My eyes followed her lithe figure down the hall, my eyes probably glazed with adoration, that is until Marissia-lyn glowered at me and simpered:

"You're not falling for that slut, are you? You could do so much better with me! Think of all the possibilities…" and I tuned her out, then as politely as I could muster, I excused myself from her presence.

The band's first period was a free period so we are practicing for the upcoming talent show; we were performing one of our just-created songs, inspired by Amber, and a bunch of others. Before the boys grabbed their stuff, we had to find an empty classroom. I was looking around when I heard classical music being played. I peered in and found Amber! She was in a pair of pink tights and a black leotard, her hair up in a complicated-looking bun, doing ballet to… the dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from the Nutcracker! Her twists and turns made her look even sexier, the leaps and jumps had my heart soaring with her. When the music ended, I was smiling like crazy and clapping loudly. Amber jumped and blushed a dark scarlet.

"Oh! Thanks for the applause Harry, but shouldn't you be with Marissia-lyn? You wouldn't want to hurt your ego by being found with and ugly girl like me" she said, smiling softly.

"Amber, you're not ugly, you beautiful! How do you not see it?" I said, stepping closer.

"I just don't. I mean, look at these," she whispered, turning around and showing me her back, criss crossed with scars.

"My own father beat me, so I live in the dorms now and eventually will get my own place. They're faded but will always be there." She murmured as my arms found her waist, working on their own accord and pulling her close.

"You will always be beautiful, we all have our flaws" I whispered against her lips, then kissing her.

Amber hesitated for a minute then kissed back, every so softly. Sparks flew, fireworks all around us, everything was perfect. Her arms found themselves up in my hair, while I glided my tongue against her soft lips, and she let me in hesitantly. My tongue gently prodded and explored around her mouth, leaving no place untouched. When we pulled away, gasping for air, she blushed shyly again and turned around, picking up her stuff. She didn't say anything until I asked,

"Where are you going?"

"You have you beautiful, popular life. I have my lowly, slowly crumbling life; don't let me take you down as well when I fall down." She said and ran out of the room, but not before shoving something in to my hands, down the hall out of sight. I opened the piece of paper and it read:

* * *

_The black dove falleth,_

_For the soft brown sparrow,_

_Who falleth for the pompous peacock, _

_Who once worked with the black dove, _

_But spread her large feathers and flew. Away, away._

_So the black dove goes to the place she hates,_

_As the bright white sphere lights her broken wings,_

_Like mother like daughter, she can finally fly free._

_From the male woodpecker who keeps pecking at her, _

_And the brown sparrow, who she loves dearly but cannot have, still loves the peacock._

* * *

I read it over and over, trying to decipher what it meant. Finally, I vowed mentally that I would ask the boys tonight, and then I ran off to find them.

When I did find the boys, we rehearsed as usual. By the time we were done, I waited to be the last person out, wanting to be alone. When I did step out of the class room, I found Louis leaning on the edge of the door way, then stood up and pulled me into the class room again. I sighed and sat down, since I have had a talk like this a million times.

"What the hell is up? You're so somber; you're not acting like usual. Where's the happy go lucky Hazza I know?"

"You're not acting like usual either Boo Bear… it's just… Amber. I kissed her not an hour ago in this room, she told me she lives in the dorms because her father abused her, and when we were done kissing, she left, running away saying: 'You have you beautiful, popular life. I have my lowly, slowly crumbling life; don't let me take you down as well when I fall down'. She also left this"

Boo Bear looked worried when he read this.

"Go get Daddy Direction, Mirrors and Dumpster. Direction meeting at the dorm, _now!_" I nodded and ran off to find them, I was worried, and Boo Bear never used _those _names unless something was really up.

~At the dorms~

* * *

"Carrots why are we here? Hazza had to use _those_ names!" asked Mirrors, glancing at everyone at the table.

"You guys know Amber Lee…?" began Boo Bear, "Well, I've done my fair share of reading and I suspect that the Black Dove, Amber, wants to commit suicide. At the extended dock over by the Atlantic, where her mother did, because of her abusive father."

There where collective gasps from around the room. I stood up

"Where are the docks? We need to stop her!"

"Harry Edward Styles you will. Stop. Right. There. If you would let me finish, I can tell you when and where, and a bunch of other details." I sat back down.

"Ok, _The black dove falleth _means she is either fallen for the brown sparrow," a pointed look at me "Or she has reached her limit.

_For the soft brown sparrow,_ means Hazza

_Who falleth for the pompous peacock, _this means she thinks Hazza fell for Marissia-lyn

_Who once worked with the black dove, _Marissia-lyn used to be friends with Amber

_But spread her large feathers and flew. _AKA she became the slut she is

_So the black dove goes to the place she hates,_ Amber will go to the docks where her mother killed herself

_As the bright white sphere lights her broken wings, _this verse talks about the full moon, when she will attempt it

_Like mother like daughter, she can finally fly free. _AKAShe will be with her mother in Heaven

_From the male woodpecker who keeps pecking at her, _her father, abusive

_And the brown sparrow, who she loves dearly but cannot have, still loves the peacock. _Here she basically says: "I love Hazza but he's with Marissia-lyn, I can't have him." She loves you Harry, but you're 'with' Marissia-lyn." Boo Bear sighed.

"When is the talent show? She would do this until after that." Daddy Direction looked up from his laptop.

"The night of the full moon, even if she wins, she will die." He sighed.

"What the FUCK?"

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! Cliffy! gotta love those! Soooooooo what do you guys think? it was rated my for a reason! And lemons eventually! Any mistakes? If any, tell me! All and any feed back (even flames,) I will take with open arms! READ AND REVIEW! And if you want a character of your own in the story, review with what they look like ECT and I might just add them in!**


	2. Yoga and Twelve cups of coffee

The Black Dove~ Harry Styles Fan fiction Chappie 2

~The Next Day~

Amber POV

I was sitting in my room, meditating. It helps get my mind off of things that had happened previously. Such as the very embarrassing conversation with Harry, and that kiss… _'Nope not thinking of that perfect kiss!' _I told myself mentally, shoving the thoughts into another file in my mind. When my whole head was clean, I basked in the whiteness of it all. I was about to go into a full trance, then Samantha barged in, breathless.

"Amber! Harry's here and he says he won't leave until he talks to you, and Louis is here too! Hide me, I'm not ready!" I have never seen her like this about a boy, after her ex Joshua raped her. Her New Zealand accent was starting to show in her voice, proving her nervousness.

"Sam, relax, its ok. You look fine! What does Harry want to talk about, anyway?" she let out an exasperated sigh as she looked through her closet, then turned around and glared at me. I noted her eyes turned bluer when she was pissed, or anxious. She walked over to the vanity and started brushing her hair.

"He didn't say, but he said he would come up if you didn't come down in um 5 minutes. So about 2 ½ minutes left until he comes up." It was my turn to give an exasperated sigh. I un-knotted myself and stood up, pulling open the door and smirking,

"I'll send Louis up, no need to thank me." She shrieked as I shut the door and I laughed the whole way down. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was face to face with Harry and Louis. I turned to Louis first, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Louis! Samantha wants to talk to talk to you, she's upstairs in our bedroom." Then I turned to a pouting Harry, and I was suddenly shy.

"Hi…Harry. Samantha said you wouldn't leave until you talked to me, what did you want?" I spoke softly. He smiled and stretched his arms out,

"First things first, Louis gets a hug and I don't? That right there is cruelty." He laughed as I hugged him. "Ok, now for business. Do you want to go out for lunch with me?" she was suddenly sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Sure!" I said, smiling like a mad woman. "Just let me get ready, ok? I look shittier than usual." He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Do you mind if I wait down here, I mean, if you don't mind…" I laughed and nodded, running up stairs to get ready.

~Back at the boys Dorms~

* * *

"Oi! Harry, that's not what I needed to see this morning!" shouted Niall as I walked into the kitchen, commando.

"Harry, I refuse to give or get you breakfast until you put some sort of clothing on." Liam commanded.

"Yes Daddy Direction! Right away Daddy!" I said in a very high pitched, and very sarcastic, voice. Then ran in a very girly way to my bedroom, which I share with Louis.

When I was in there, you could obviously tell whose side was whose side. Mine was a mess, books, clothing and junk in general everywhere, while Louis was neat and organized nothing out of place. I went through my clean clothes and pulled on a blue polo, my Jack Wills sweat shirt and jeans. Then I ran down stairs to jump onto Liam's back, shouting,

"I'm ready, I'm ready! Feed me! Feed me!" He rolled his eyes and threw me off his back, and on to Louis. Louis laughed and rubbed my curls, and I shooed him away and pounced on my food.

"Jeez Harry, how many cups of coffee did you have today?"

"Twelve. You know how I am in the morning." I said nonchalantly. The boys jaws dropped and I shrugged, finishing my breakfast.

"Louis, I'm going over to Amber's dorms, I know Samantha will be there, do you want to come?" Everyone in the dorm knew Louis adored Samantha, but who couldn't. She has pretty long blonde hair, to about the end of her shoulder blades, and green eyes that turn blue. Or is it blue eyes that turn green? Well, it doesn't matter. She had a slight New Zealand accent that got stronger if she was anxious or worried. I have to admit, she was pretty but not as pretty as Amber.

"Of course I'll go! Are you crazy, me passing up a chance to see Samantha?"

"I'm asking Amber to go to lunch with me, and try to get her not to do it." His voiced quieted at the end, it was hard for him.

"It's settled then, off to the girl's dorms it is!"

* * *

**A/N: glitterystarz37, i hope Samantha is good enough for you. PEEPS i need more people to be the boy's love. I need people for Zayn, Niall, and Liam. Please Review!**


	3. The date, the kiss and Sammys gift!

The Black Dove Chappie 3

Lux's POV

Samantha was determined to get me ready for my 'hot date' with Harry, and would stop at nothing. So right now I'm stuck, strapped down really, with Louis' braces (suspenders) into a swivel chair that can tilt back getting attacked with makeup. Even Louis was helping! I thought he was on my side! I was snapped back to reality when I saw Samantha shaking me.

"Go get dressed and I will give you this!" she laughed when she noticed my struggling.

In her hands she held a very prized thing of mine: Raspberry Milk Chocolate shavings. Once she let me free, I ran to my room, and slid on the outfit she wanted me to put on. My peace sign messenger bag with boot cut jeans, my black converse, an orange tank top, and a sweat shirt. I have to admit, I really did look nice. As I walked down stairs, Harry greeted me with a hug from behind, startling me.

"Jeez Amber, relax, it's just me." He whispered in my ear, sending beautiful vibrations down my spine. I shivered, and he noticed,

"You like that don't you, Amber?" he whispered, nipping at my sweet spot: my pulse. I shivered and groaned, blushing a dark crimson.

"Get a room, Hazza and Amber! Samantha doesn't need to see this, keep it G!" Louis shouted, interrupting Harry's teasing session with me. Louis had one arm around Samantha's waist and the other was covering her eyes, but not her blush.

"Louis I can't see anything!" Samantha laughed and tried to get out of his grip.

"That's the whole point love! You really didn't need to see that." He laughed back, and her blush darkened. "Now, you two, go, shoo, off for your great, grand date!"

"Wait! You can't forget your chocolate!" Samantha shouted and ran over to me, shoving the cylinder into my hands. I opened the container to find a small bullet shaped thing and a remote. There was a note taped in the other side of the lid,

_Hey Amber! _

_For being such a good girl, you can be a naughty one now! Take this bullet vibrator and have fun with Harry! Louis was upstairs because he was helping me dress you in what Harry likes on a girl. __**DON'T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!**_

_Love,_

_Samantha_

Harry smirked and read the note from over my shoulder. "Well, who knew you had a thing for vibrators? Well, come on love we can finish this later" He spoke in a whisper that only I could hear. The vibrations that happened when he whispered like that came again and the smirk returned as I shivered. He pulled me out the door and into the chilly air, walking in the direction of the shopping district

~3 hours later~

Harry's POV

"Amber! Wait up; I want to pop in here for a moment!" I shouted, gesturing to the small jewelry store that I knew she adored. Amber smiled as she turned around, flipping her hair as she did. That small movement made me weak at the knees. She laughed and sprinted over to me, blushing as I held the door for her when she entered.

"Look around, take your time. I just wanted to see if they had something." I told her as I walked to the ring section. I glanced at the shop keeper and he knew what I was here for.

A pair of sterling silver and amber promise rings. One for a girl, as the band was more delicate than the other for a boy, which had the masculine side to it. I planned to give this to Amber, to have her promise two things: Not to kill herself and for her to go on tour with me. I paid the shop keeper and took the bag, walking over to Amber. She was looking a necklace; it had a white gold chain with a ballet shoe for a pendant. On it, were diamonds to make it a very shiny white ballet shoe.

"You like this necklace?" I questioned softly, peering into her eyes.

"Yes, I really like it. I will never be able to afford it though." I smirked and asked the woman at the desk,

"Can I have this necklace wrapped please?"

"Of course sir, that will be 2500.00$ please." Amber gasped and I smiled, I love spoiling this girl.

"Harry! Please don't, I have enough jewelry!"

"Too late! I smirked and took the box from the cashier, handing her the money. I took my change and pulled Amber out the door, and once we were out, I picked her up bridal style and took her back to her dorm.

~At the dorms~

I stopped running with her when we got to her dorms, then pulled the two boxes out of my pocket. I handed her the first one, the one that held the necklace. Then, when I pulled out the second box, I took her right hand in mine; it was so soft and tiny.

"Amber Lee, I will give you this promise ring, if you promise these two things to me." I took a deep breath, "That you will go on tour, with me and the boys. You can bring your friends if you want." I added quickly, and then continued, "And you, the Black Dove, will fall for me and stay with me, the brown sparrow. Please?" Amber smiled softly and gave a single nod to the head,

"I will, and I promise." Those five words had tears falling out of my eyes as I spun her around and kissed her gently. She was shocked at first, but then she replied with a greater urgency.

My hands began to roam around her back, teasing her by un-hooking one of her bra latches, then when I was just about to undo the other one, I reattached the first one and she would give me very sexy growls of protest.

"Let's go back to my dorms, we can finish there." I whispered, making the shivers run through her body again.


	4. Chess, an invitation and an Act

The Black Dove Chappie 4

**A/N: This chapter had LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Amber's POV

True to his word, Harry brought us to his dorms, to find them empty. We sat down on the couch and he kissed my cheek and stood up

"Would you like anything? Food, drink…" he smiled, his dimples appearing on his sweet face.

"Do you have chocolate covered strawberries?" I smiled back as he disappeared into his kitchen-and when he did I took off my sweatshirt- returning with a plate of my most favorite things in the world. I blushed when he picked one up and kissed it, placing it on my lips.

"Strawberry kiss!" he laughed when I bit into it, letting the sweet juices enter my mouth. He pulled me close to him, breaking the distance between us. I picked up another strawberry and bit into it, blushing even more when I felt his eyes on my lips as I did this.

Harry POV

When I saw Amber's plump, juicy red lips bite into that even juicy-er chocolate covered strawberry I immediately felt my 'carrot' (A/N: see chapter one for that reference) become hard and start to strain against my skinny jeans. 'Damn you, skinny jeans!' I mentally shouted and excused myself to the bathroom, where I proceeded to wank off*. When I returned to the 'living room' I found her looking at 'Sammy's Little Gift' doing what I guessed was trying to figure out what it did.

I smiled and snuck up on her, covering her eyes when I was behind her. She jumped and laughed,

"Harry! You scared the shit out of me! Don't fucking do that!" she was blushing a bright red when she removed her hands and I bent over her shoulder, laying kisses on her collar bone and neck and laving hickeys in some places. I wanted the whole male population to know she was mine when they saw her.

"Someone has dirty mouth…" I trailed off, into her ear, making her shiver. I played with the hem of her tank top, pulling it up then back down. It revealed tan, soft skin, almost like a caramel sweet.

"You know, I could show you how this works. Only if you trust me…"

* * *

Samantha's POV

"How do you think they're doing, Louis?" I smirked and made my move on the chess board. My bishop had his king in check, until he smirked, knocked out the bishop with a well-played move with his knight and responded, looking up into my eyes.

"I personally think, they're doing fine, as long as Hazza doesn't scare her away with too much flirting." I knocked out his knight with my queen and placed him in check mate.

"Check mate! And do you think that's possible? Most girls would kill to be in her position."

"Fuck! But this is Amber we're talking about. Remember that, what do you think about the gift you gave her? Think they'll use it?"

"From what I've gathered, it's Harry we're talking about. Most likely, and I think Amber has quite a lot a pent up sexual energy in her body. But she doesn't really go into relationships much, ever since Joshua…" I knew my voice darkened in the end because of Louis' facial expression.

"What happened?" he asked curiously. I made him swear to secrecy and began the tale of Amber's misfortune.

Harry POV

I felt like the luckiest man on the planet right now. I was hovering over the most perfect woman in the galaxy, who had no top on: just in a simple black bra, holding up her C-cup chest. My arms flitted around her waist, teasing her. I knew this because I saw the way she bucked her hips and let out small mewls when she didn't get the friction she wanted.

I looked into her eyes for permission to undo her tiny jean shorts and panties; she looked away but gave a small nod. Instead of undoing her shorts, I laid down next to her and rubbed her back,

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"T-thank you. The last time I was in a relationship like this,_ he_ 'popped my cherry' focusing only on his pleasure, not mine." She grimaced at the horrible memory, "but I want you_ so _bad…"

"We can go slowly, if you want me to stop at any point, just tell me." With another nod, I pulled her shorts down and brushed my nose against her moist panties. She bucked her hips again, when I pulled them down and kissed her second pair of lips. I smirked when I heard a moan escape her mouth.

She gasped when I licked up and down, suddenly giving her the time of her life. Amber writhed, shiver and moaned when I tongue fucked her. When she finally came down from the high of her nth orgasm, I positioned myself at her entrance, condom already on and thrusted in, giving her time to adjust to me. I kissed her, pulling one of her legs over my shoulder and thrusted harder, continuing like this until my thrusts became messy due to my upcoming orgasm. When I did cum, I called out her name, which brought her over her edge as well.

Amber smiled and sat up, kissing my cheek as she got up and began to clean herself up.

"Thank you that was amazing." was the only words spoken until we were out the door, picking up conversation until we got to her dorms.

* * *

Samantha's POV

When I heard the door slam and the chuckles of a male and the high pitched laughter of Amber as she called out,

"Samantha and Louis if your still here, Harry and I are ho-ome!" I stood in the door way as I watched her kiss his cheek as he did the same. Then, Louis bounded forward, with the shouts of

"HAZZA, YOU'RE HOME! WELCOME HOME!" until Amber spoke up,

"Louis, this is the girls dorms, not the boys." I listened closely as I heard something different in her voice; it wasn't shy or timid any more. Hm, I might just have to ask her about that.

"Ignoring that comment just made by the lovely Amber, there is a sexy pajama party in our dorms tonight! Wear your sexiest pajamas! And bring ice cream!" Louis continued with a wink Amber's way. She rolled her eyes and laughed,

"Ok! I'll be there!" Amber and I said in unison, then I noticed a flash of sliver on her ring finger of her right hand, I shot her a glance, 'what is that on your hand?' I mouthed 'I'll explain later, with the girls around.' She shot back. I shrugged. Ok. PJ party tonight, and the explanation of something's, this outta be good.

* * *

**A/N: OK, Now i REALLY need people to be the girls for Liam, Zayn and Niall. I CANNOT update until i have these people. PM me with a descripton of your self if your interseted. R&R please!**

***= this is equivilent of jerking off. FYI**

**~The Black Dove Flyeth**


	5. VERY SHORT BUT WITH AN IMPORTANT AN!

**Hello! So sorry i havent updated in so long, read the note at the bottom and it will explain!**

* * *

Amber's POV

As Sam ran around, telling Camryn, Cynthia, and Lily the news about the sleep over, I pondered over what I just did.

'Why with Harry? What happened to being the shy innocent one?'

"AMBER SNAP OUT OF YOUR FUCKING DAY DREAMS RIGHT NOW WE ARE GETTING READY!" Lily shouted in my face.

"Jesus! Okay, okay I'm out of it!" I laughed and walked up to my room, where Sam was sitting on my bed, the utmost 'innocent' expression she could handle while holding my worst night mare: make up.

"Spill." Were her only words before the torture began. So, I proceeded to prepare myself for the long haul and told her about everything today, while she did my makeup.

* * *

Harry's POV

"Louis! What am I going to wear? Eek, help!" I ran around my room, desperately looking for something to wear for the slumber party. While Louis just walked over to my closet, brought out a pair of sweats my Ramones tee shirt and plopped them on my bed happily.

"There you go! It should work perfectly!" he squealed.

"Louis thanks and all, but our inner gay is showing." Louis just stuck his tongue out at me and skipped out of the room, leaving me to ponder what would happen at the slumber party.

'Hopefully, some sleeping.' I thought as another thought popped into my mind,

'With Amber' I laughed mentally and began to get dressed, 'you're such a pervert Styles.'

* * *

**OMGOMGOGMGOMG I AM SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I have just recently been diagnosed with Iron deficiency anemia, so i had to go to the doctors alot to get that confirmed but i promise the next chapter will be much much longer and be up sooner!**

**~The Black Dove Flyeth**


End file.
